


Homestuck (My Immortal AU)

by orphan_account



Series: shitty stories that will give you tumors [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: lol i iz goffik fangz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck (My Immortal AU)

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) vriska, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Rose ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Kanaya Mary’am Dementia Raven Way and I have long kanaya black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and jade green eyes like emeralds and a lot of people tell me I look like the Dolorosa (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Porrim Maryam but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Kanaya!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Rose Lalonde!

“What’s up Rose?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Terezi (AN: Vriska dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her teal eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Rose Lalonde yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Rose?” she asked as we went out of the Seer common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Rose walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to kanaya, rose, terezi, and vriska.
> 
> i also apologize to all you people who read this and got cancer


End file.
